Teleconferencing technologies are used to communicate across vast distances and involving multiple parties. Some teleconferencing technologies employ screen sharing techniques that scrape images from a display and then distribute the images to others involved in the teleconference. Other technologies employ a distributed set of slides, and advance through the slides under the control of a leader.